Mon maître, mon amour
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: SHINee / JongHyun x TaeMin : Aucun des majordomes de TaeMin n'a jamais duré plus d'un mois. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer une nouvelle recrue, JongHyun, qui est si différent des précédents majordomes.
1. Prologue

« **Tu es mon majordome ! Tu dois faire ce que je te dis !** »

« **Je ne réponds pas aux ordres d'un enfant pourri gâté !** »

« **Salaud !** »

« **Connard !** »

« _**Je t'aime !**_ »

« **Quoi ?** »


	2. Chapitre 01

TaeMin sourit triomphalement en regardant un autre majordome sortir de sa maison, se plaignant qu'il était fatigué des attitudes de TaeMin et de ses farces.

Le jeune maître était allongé sur son lit quand le majordome de son père fit irruption dans sa chambre. « C'était la goutte d'eau, TaeMin. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Si un autre majordome sort de cette maison à cause de toi, tu n'auras plus aucune aide des femmes de ménage, ni de personnes d'autres dans cette maison. » menaça le vieil homme.

TaeMin se moqua. « Vous n'avez pas de contrôle sur moi. »

Le vieil homme sourit. « Je le sais, mais ton père si. C'est lui qui m'a dit de te dire ceci. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. « Appa _(papa)_ ne ferait pas une telle chose. »

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda le vieil homme, appuyant sur chaque mot.

TaeMin déglutit, il n'y avait aucune chance que le vieil homme ne lui dise pas la vérité. Le garçon croisa les bras et le regarda. Son nouveau majordome ferait mieux d'être prêt pour le peu de temps qu'il allait être ici.

* * *

JongHyun regarda le papier devant lui, puis la maison qui se tenait devant lui. Il hocha la tête, un regard satisfait sur son visage. « Wow, quelle belle maison. » marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir une entrée, mais il n'en vit aucune. Il se dirigea vers le mur près de la grille, et appuya sur un bouton qui était présent.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton. « Kim JongHyun, le nouveau majordome. »

« Très bien. »

JongHyun vit la grille s'ouvrir, il sourit. Il tira sur son sac et commença à marcher. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il ne vit personne. Il sourit. « Quelle belle façon d'accueillir les gens. » dit-il en entrant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit un vieil homme marcher dans sa direction. « Kim JongHyun ? »

JongHyun s'inclina. « Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Suivez-moi. » dit-il, en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la gauche. JongHyun le suivit rapidement. Ils finirent dans une chambre. « Ce sera le lieu où vous dormirez pendant la durée que vous serez majordome ici, à la résidence Lee. Vous avez une tenue dans le placard. Une fois habillé, vous prenez à gauche, vous marchez jusqu'au fond du couloir. Ce sera la dernière porte. C'est là que le jeune maître, TaeMin, sera. Avez-vous compris ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, répétant les mots dans sa tête encore une fois. « Oui, je pense. »

« Bon, maintenant avec que je parte, il faut savoir que le jeune maître, est un peu particulier, il faudra être patient avec lui. » dit l'homme avant de sortir.

JongHyun regarda la porte et sourit, laissant tomber ses bagages sur le lit. « Cela va être amusant. »

* * *

TaeMin leva les yeux vers sa porte quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il sourit en sachant que c'était son nouveau majordome. « Entrez. »

TaeMint attendait que la porte s'ouvre, prêt à dire une remarque sarcastique, mais ce qu'il vit le surpris. Il n'y avait pas de vieil homme, mais une jeune personne, probablement de quelques années plus âgées que lui et ce qui le surprit le plus c'est qu'il était vraiment beau. Il avait des cheveux de différentes couleurs, allant du blond au brun clair. Il avait des pommettes saillantes, un nez et des lèvres parfaites, et des yeux indescriptibles. Si TaeMin devait le décrire en quelque mot... Il était à couper le souffle.

JongHyun s'inclina et sourit à son maître. « Bonjour, jeune maître. Je suis JongHyun, votre nouveau majordome. »

Le garçon le regarda sous le choc. Après quelques secondes, il sourit à JongHyun. « Eh bien, JongHyun, depuis combien de temps es-tu majordome ? »

Le blond fit une grimace, puis haussa les épaules. « Deux minutes. »

Le visage de TaeMin s'éclaira d'un large sourire. '_Ce sera tellement amusant._' pensa-t-il.

Le jeune maître se leva de son lit et commença à marcher autour de son nouveau majordome. Le plus vieux était plus petit que TaeMin. Et évidemment il ne souciait guère de ce dernier, car il ne rougissait pas du regard que portait le plus jeune envers lui.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, jeune maître, mais pourquoi vous tournez autour de moi comme un chat ? »

TaeMin s'arrêta devant JongHyun. « Alors, tu crois que je suis un chat ? Hum, miaou. »

JongHyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Ce gamin était mignon. Il soupira. « Je peux dire quelque chose de privé ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, intéressé par ce que l'autre voulait dire.

JongHyun posa une main sur l'épaule de TaeMin. « Je n'ai rien de ce qu'un enfant peut rechercher. »

TaeMin rougit. « Y-yah ! J'ai dix-huit ans ! »

« Et j'ai vingt-trois ans. » dit JongHyun avec un sourire. « Gardons une relation strictement professionnelle. Maintenant, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, jeune maître ? »

Le garçon regarda JongHyun, la bouche ouverte et en était de choc. Le plus vieux garda son sourire. « Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » dit-il avant de partir.

TaeMin attrapa son oreiller et le jeta sur la porte. Il n'était pas content. Il regarda l'oreiller au sol, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. « Kim JongHyun. À la fin du mois, tu auras besoin de moi. Je vais m'en assurer. »


	3. Chapitre 02

« JongHyun ! »

JongHyun se leva d'un bond de son lit et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la personne qui avait crié. « Q-quoi ? »

« Tu devais me réveiller à six heures. » dit TaeMin avec désinvolture. Il s'appuya sur le montant de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. « Pas très bien pour une nouvelle recrue. »

« Quel riche se réveille à six heures ? » demanda JongHyun en se frottant les yeux pour faire disparaître la fatigue. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit son lit s'abaisser. Il retira ses mains et vit TaeMin prêt de lui. « Yah ! Que faites-vous ? »

« Rien. » répondit TaeMin en rampant vers JongHyun, jusqu'à être au-dessus de lui. « Je te pardonnerais de tes petites erreurs si tu me donnes ce que je veux. »

JongHyun soupira. « Et que voulez-vous ? »

« Un baiser. C'est aussi simple que cela. » dit TaeMin avec un sourire innocent.

Le majordome pensé aux avantages et aux inconvénients que la demande pouvait avoir, et les avantages prenaient le dessus. Il se maudit mentalement. Si ce n'était pas parce que le garçon était incroyablement beau, il l'aurait déjà repoussé.

Il sourit au jeune maître. « Très bien. Juste un baiser. »

TaeMin sourit et ferma les yeux, attendant. Il sentit une pression sur sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son majordome. « Yah ! »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit où. Je dois m'habiller, sortez. » dit JongHyun, poussant le garçon encore sur lui.

TaeMin croisa ses jambes, une moue sur son visage. Il regarda son majordome, il ne portait qu'un pantalon, donnant au plus jeune une magnifique vue de ses muscles.

JongHyun sortit son uniforme et se retourna pour voir que TaeMin était toujours présent. « Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? »

« Je veux voir. » répondit le garçon, immobile.

L'homme plus âgé soupira. « Vous êtes vraiment énervant, vous le savez, non ? »

TaeMin sourit. « Je te laisserais tranquille si tu fais ce que je te dis de faire. »

Le plus âgé se dirigea vers TaeMin et se baissa pour être en face de TaeMin. Il sourit. « Vous n'allez pas réussir. Maintenant, sortez. »

Le plus jeune gémit. Il fut escorté hors de la chambre du majordome. Après avoir été mis à la porte, il regarda cette dernière, imaginant déjà un plan. Mais avant, il était temps d'aller à la piscine.

* * *

« JongHyun ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Le plus vieux se dirigea vers la piscine. Il se dirigea vers TaeMin, qui était assis sur une chaise de plage. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, jeune maître ? »

« Arrête avec les formalités, tutoie-moi. » répondit TaeMin. Il jeta une bouteille vers JongHyun, qui l'attrapa facilement. « Aide-moi à en mettre. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda JongHyun en regardant le plus jeune. C'était de la lotion de bronzage. « Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Une servante, par exemple. »

« Non. » répondit-il, il enleva sa chemise. Il la posa sur sa chaise et regarda JongHyun. « Aller, je sens déjà mon dos me brûler. »

JongHyun soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la chaise. Il ouvrit la bouteille et en mit sur ses mains. Il se prépara mentalement avant de commencer à frotter le dos de TaeMin.

« Mmm, tu es vraiment bon JongHyun hyung. » TaeMin soupira.

JongHyun ignora le fait qu'il aimait que le plus jeune dise son nom, il essaya de penser à autre chose. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette qui était à proximité. « Voilà, si c'est tout ce que je devais faire, je vais juste- »

« Non, non. Tu dois rester ici. » TaeMin se mit debout et regarda JongHyun.

« Oh mon dieu, pourquoi ? » JongHyun gémit. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais il voulait s'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

TaeMin fit la moue. « Je ne suis pas un bon nageur. »

JongHyun était complètement abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de TaeMin. « Tu n'es pas un bon nageur ? C'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« Oui. » TaeMin hocha la tête.

Le majordome se frotta le front. « Va dans l'eau avant que je ne te pousse dedans. »

TaeMin eut un petit rire en se dirigeant vers l'eau et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras, il regardait JongHyun s'asseoir sur la chaise de plage qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. « Pourquoi tu es devenu majordome ? »

« L'argent. » répondit simplement JongHyun. « Et un logement gratuit et j'ai le dimanche de libre. C'est le paradis, cher TaeMin. »

« Je suis donc un bon parti ? » demanda le garçon.

JongHyun leva les yeux. « Pourquoi essayes-tu autant ? »

TaeMin haussa les épaules. « Tu es le premier majordome que j'ai qui n'a pas plus de trente ans et qui n'a pas essayé de coucher avec moi. Beaucoup de vieux essayait de profiter de moi. »

« Mais tu essayes de coucher avec moi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda JongHyun.

TaeMin eut un petit rire. « Tu es sexy. »

« C'est juste pour cela que tu veux perdre ta virginité ? » répliqua JongHyun avec un sourire.

« Je-je ne suis pas vierge ! » répondit le garçon en rougissant.

JongHyun se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à envoyer des messages. TaeMin le regarda et sourit doucement. Son nouveau majordome était intéressant.

* * *

« C'est quoi... Ce bordel ? » demanda TaeMin en regardant le plateau en face de lui.

« Euh. » JongHyun toussa. « C'est ce que tu as demandé. »

TaeMin regarda JongHyun. « J'ai demandé du... Riz. Ce n'est pas du riz. »

« J'ai... Euh... brûlé le riz. » dit JongHyun en rougissant légèrement. Il détestait cuisiner et il ne l'aurait jamais fait si TaeMin n'avait pas autant insisté pour qu'il le fasse.

TaeMin regarda le riz noir. « Tu veux que je commande à emporter ? »

TaeMin hocha la tête et regarda JongHyun quitté la salle, ignorant le sourire sur le visage de TaeMin.

* * *

JongHyun n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision avec TaeMin. Le garçon avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de JongHyun, ils regardaient un film en noir et blanc.

« Je ne... comprends pas. » dit TaeMin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est un film américain, un vieux film d'horreur. » déclara JongHyun, il inclina sa tête alors qu'il regardait les gens courir et crier.

TaeMin soupira, il prit la télécommande des mains de JongHyun et coupa la télévision. Il se mit sur les genoux de JongHyun et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

« TaeMin- »

« Hyung... Tu ne me trouves pas attirant ? »

« Non, mais- »

« Tu me détestes ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste- »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda TaeMin, une moue sur son visage.

JongHyun n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il en poussant TaeMin loin de lui et de courir vers sa chambre. Quand il arriva dans celle-ci, il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, haletant légèrement. TaeMin allait le rendre fou.

* * *

TaeMin était resté au même endroit, se mordant la lèvre. À l'extérieur, il était heureux parce qu'il était évident que JongHyun voulait de lui, mais à l'intérieur il était triste parce que JongHyun avait préféré s'enfuit. Il n'aimait pas ça.


	4. Chapitre 03

Les choses devinrent gênantes pour TaeMin et JongHyun. Le majordome était aux ordres de TaeMin quand ce dernier avait besoin de lui, une fois sa tâche accomplie, il restait dans sa chambre et refusé de la quitter si TaeMin n'avait besoin de rien.

TaeMin essayait de parler avec JongHyun, mais le majordome refusait tout contact avec le plus jeune, si ce n'était pas pour des tâches importantes.

En ce moment, TaeMin était dans sa chambre, en face de lui se trouvait son meilleur ami, KiBum, qui travaillait sur des tenues.

KiBum gémit en ramassant un tissu au sol. « Peux-tu arrêter de faire la tête ? »

« Désolé. » marmonna TaeMin doucement.

KiBum planta une épingle dans le coussin à épingles qu'il avait sur son poignet et croisa ses bras. « Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dis-moi tout. »

« Je pense que... Je suis amoureux. »

Les yeux de KiBum s'écarquillèrent. Il poussa un cri aigu, tirant TaeMin pour s'asseoir sur le lit. « Oh mon dieu. Qui est-ce ? Que fait-il ? Il a quel âge ? A-t-il une voiture ? Comment il- »

« Key ! Arrête et respire. » dit le jeune garçon en posant ses mains sur les bras de son ami.

KiBum prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se tourner vers TaeMin. « Réponds à mes questions. »

« Son nom est JongHyun, c'est mon majordome, il a vingt-trois ans, oui je pense qu'il en a une et- » dit TaeMin rapidement sans articuler.

« D'accord, maintenant tu respires. » déclara KiBum. Le garçon avait parlé si vite que son visage était devenu rouge. « Maintenant, lentement et clairement. »

« D'accord, mais ne panique pas. Attends que je termine. »

KiBum hocha la tête.

« Son nom est JongHyun. C'est mon majordome et il a vingt-trois ans. Il- »

« Lee TaeMin ! Tu es amoureux de- »

TaeMin couvrit la bouche de KiBum. Ses yeux le suppliaient d'être plus silencieux. Il s'écarta et KiBum saisit ses bras. « TaeMin, s'il te plaît, penses-y logiquement. Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas fou ? C'est un majordome ! Qui se soucie qu'il est vingt-trois ans ! C'est un- »

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose, jeune maître ? » demanda JongHyun en entrant dans la chambre.

TaeMin regarda JongHyun et secoua la tête. « Non, merci JongHyun. »

Le plus vieux s'inclina avant de quitter la chambre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que KiBum ne recommence à parler. « C'était lui ? Pourquoi il te tutoie ? Oh mon dieu, putain, c'est une bombe. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu l'aimais. Maintenant j'ai compris. Ces yeux, son corps ! Mmm, si je n'avais pas déjà des vues sur ton frère aîné, je suis désolé, mais j'aurais déjà- »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tout cela, hyung. » TaeMin gémit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

KiBum sourit doucement et caressa le dos de TaeMin. « Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au début, honnêtement, je voulais juste avoir ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon. » déclara TaeMin.

« Je comprends. » KiBum hocha la tête.

TaeMin leva les yeux et sourit. « Il est vraiment gentil. Tu te souviens que l'un des majordomes que j'ai eu, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais il était dans la trentaine. »

KiBum hocha la tête. « Oui, je m'en souviens. Il avait d'incroyables jambes. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il essayait tellement de coucher avec moi, mais JongHyun... Il ne le souhaite pas. J'ai été surpris la première fois qu'il a refusé. » TaeMin soupira. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je joue comme ça. Je voudrais simplement accepter le fait qu'il ne veut pas de moi. »

« TaeMinnie, mon bébé. » déclara KiBum en se couchant à côté de TaeMin. « Il connaît les risques. Il est ton majordome et le fait qu'il y est une différence de cinq ans entre vous deux n'arrangent pas les choses. »

« Mais il ne pourrait pas juste... Je sais pas. Je dois attendre ? » TaeMin fit la moue.

KiBum ébouriffa les cheveux de TaeMin. « Attendre, ce n'est pas une tâche facile. J'attends ton frère depuis des mois, mais il est toujours en Angleterre. »

« Il revient demain. » dit TaeMin avec un sourire.

KiBum se leva. « Tu es sérieux ? J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements et d'aller chez coiffeur et- »

« Il sera juste heureux de te voir. » dit TaeMin avec un sourire.

KiBum sauta sur le lit et embrassa TaeMin sur la joue. « Je t'aime ! »

TaeMin eut un petit rire. « Je t'aime aussi, hyung. »

* * *

Dimanche arriva rapidement. JongHyun partit vers la maison de son ami. Il prit sa clé, sachant très bien que MinHo serait encore en train de dormir.

JongHyun se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, il vit un tas de couvertures et oreillers. Il se dirigea vers le lit et sauta sur celui-ci. La personne dormant en dessous apparut.

MinHo regarda JongHyun, à moitié endormi. « Tu avais appris à ne plus faire ça. »

JongHyun fit la moue. « Je suis dans la merde. »

Le plus grand des deux gémit, retombant sur son lit, sa tête contre l'oreiller. « Mmfmmf. »

JongHyun sentait MinHo se rendormir. « Yah ! Je suis encore là ! »

« Bien. » dit MinHo en s'asseyant. « Pourquoi tu es dans la merde ? »

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de mon jeune maître. »

« JongHyun, si c'est encore un de tes stupides jeux en ligne, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite. » soupira MinHo.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Et ce n'était même pas les miens ! C'était à ChangMin hyung ! » rétorqua JongHyun. « Mais sérieusement, tu savais que j'ai été embauché en tant que majordome à la maison Lee, non ? Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de leur fils, TaeMin. Tu dois m'aider ! »

MinHo bâilla. « Quel est le problème ? Tu es amoureux et alors ? Avoue tes sentiments que tu as pour lui et puis voilà. »

« Il a dix-huit ans. »

MinHo toussa, JongHyun lui tapota le dos. « JongHyun ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait, d'accord ?... Mais... »

« Mais ? »

JongHyun haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je vais sans doute arrêter. »

MinHo secoua la tête. « JongHyun, c'est une très bonne occasion que tu as. Beaucoup d'argent, un lit pour dormir et les dimanches de libre. Tu vivais sur mon canapé il y a quelque temps. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je l'aime. » Il soupira, il ramassa un oreiller et enfouit son visage. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. »

MinHo s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. « Comment est-il ? »

« Il rivalise avec les dieux grecs, honnêtement. » JongHyun soupira rêveusement.

MinHo leva les yeux. « Tu parles comme un adolescent amoureux. »

JongHyun gémit et commença à frapper MinHo avec l'oreiller. « Tu ne m'aides pas ! »

MinHo se prit à nouveau un coup d'oreiller. « Voici mon conseil. Essaye de développer une relation avec lui. S'il accepte juste pour le sexe, abandonne. S'il veut quelque chose de sérieux avec toi, alors tu verras à ce moment-là. »

« Mais il n'a que dix-huit ans. » dit JongHyun doucement.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit un jour que l'âge n'est qu'un nombre ? » demanda MinHo avec un sourire sur son visage.

JongHyun sourit doucement. « Merci. »


	5. Chapitre 04

TaeMin se réveilla car il avait entendu une personne l'appelé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une personne lui sourire. « Onew hyung. Tu es de retour. »

« Bien sûr. » JinKi sourit, ébouriffant la tête de son petit frère. « Comment ça a été ? »

TaeMin soupira. « Indifféremment. »

JinKi fronça les sourcils légèrement. « Comment ça ? »

« Je suis amoureux de mon sexy et irrésistible majordome. » avoua TaeMin.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai eu quelques majordomes depuis que tu es parti, hyung. » TaeMin sourit doucement. Le dernier majordome que JinKi avait vu était une personne d'environ cinquante ans.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est le jeune avec des cheveux blonds ? » demanda JinKi.

TaeMin hocha la tête. « Mmm, apparemment tu l'as vu. »

« Oui, il partait avec un sac. » informa JinKi.

« Quoi ? » TaeMin sauta de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit à l'extérieur. Il vit JongHyun marchait dans l'allée. « Ne pars pas ! »

JongHyun s'arrêta et se retourna. « Quoi ? »

TaeMin se dirigea vers JongHyun, ignorant le fait qu'il portait un pyjama avec des chiots imprimés. Il était trop bouleversée pour être gêné. « Ne pars pas. »

« TaeMin- »

« Tu es mon majordome ! Tu dois faire ce que je te dis ! »

« Je ne réponds pas aux ordres d'un enfant pourri gâté ! »

« Salaud ! »

« Connard ! »

« _**Je t'aime !**_ »

« Quoi ? »

« Je... t'aime. » dit TaeMin en rougissant légèrement.

JongHyun regarda le garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait TaeMin si innocent. « TaeMin... Si je reste il n'y aura aucune chance pour nous. »

TaeMin regarda JongHyun, confus. « Quoi ? »

« Je reviendrais, mais pas comme un majordome. » JongHyun eut un petit rire. « Je ne voulais pas, mais tu as dit que m'aimer. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Hyung. » TaeMin sourit, serrant JongHyun contre lui.

JongHyun passa ses bras autour de la taille de TaeMin. « Beau pyjama. »

TaeMin poussa JongHyun. « Hyung ! »

JongHyun tira Taemin vers lui et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pendant un court instant. « Je te vois plus tard ? »

« Mm. » répondit TaeMin en souriant.

Ils se dirent au revoir. TaeMin rentra dans sa maison, un grand sourire sur son visage.

* * *

« Key, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? » demanda JinKi.

KiBum tenait fermement le bras de JinKi. Il refusait de le lâcher, il ne voulait pas que JinKi parte une fois de plus. Il allait s'assurer que le plus âgé resterait avec lui.

« Je te jure que je ne retournerais pas en Angleterre. » JinKi fit la promesse en essayant d'éloigner KiBum loin de lui.

« Embrasse-moi et je te crois. » dit KiBum en fermant les yeux.

L'homme plus âgé sourit avant de se pencher en avant, prêt à embrasser KiBum. Au même moment TaeMin fit son apparition. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Yah ! » KiBum essaya de frapper TaeMin mais le garçon fût arraché par deux bras puissants. Le regard de KiBum s'éclaira. « Oh, tu es le magnifique et incroyablement sexy, JongHyun ? »

Ce dernier se mit à rougir. « Est-ce que c'est ce que TaeMin a dit sur moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » protesta TaeMin.

« Tu l'as pensé. » corrigea KiBum avec un sourire.

TaeMin rougit, essayant de s'éloigner de JongHyun, mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. « Je ne vais pas hésiter à te le dire, parce que je l'ai déjà dit à mon ami, Minho. Je cite : '**_Lee TaeMin rivalise avec les dieux grecs._**' Fin de la citation. »

« Arrête ça. » TaeMin rougit mais il souriait également.

JongHyun embrassa la joue du plus jeune, en continuant de sourire au garçon.

* * *

JongHyun ouvrit la porte et sourit quand il vit qui c'était. « TaeMinnie. »

« Hey. » répondit le plus jeune en poussant JongHyun pour passer. Il regarda l'appartement du blond et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda JongHyun en regardant autour de lui. Il aimait beaucoup son nouvel appartement. De son point de vue, il était parfait.

TaeMin secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda JongHyun.

TaeMin regarda autour de lui. « Cette table n'est pas très belle, cette télévision est beaucoup trop petite, ce canapé n'a pas l'air très solide, ce- »

TaeMin écarquilla les yeux quand il fût poussé sur le canapé, JongHyun au-dessus de lui. « Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne leçon. »

Le plus jeune sourit. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et la fit reposer sur eux. « Oh, vraiment ? Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant. » JongHyun se pencha sur le côté du cou de TaeMin.

« Tu vas m'apprendre cette leçon ? » demanda TaeMin. Innocemment il se frotta contre l'entrejambe de JongHyun.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire. « Que veux-tu faire pour moi ? »

TaeMin sourit innocemment. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, hyung. Je n'ai rien fait. Tu es le seul qui souhaites me donner une leçon. »

Le plus vieux embrassa le cou de TaeMin, il se déplaça un peu plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le col de la chemise du plus jeune. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de TaeMin, il poussa lentement sa chemise, révélant une peau douce et pâle.

La respiration de TaeMin se fit plus rapide, il frissonna au contact des doigts de JongHyun sur sa peau. Il était effrayé et excité. Il n'était pas sûr de ressentir autre chose, mais les deux sentiments étaient très présents. « Hyung. » dit-il dans un souffle.

JongHyun captura les lèvres de TaeMin. Tout dans ce dernier le rendait fou. Son odeur, son corps qu'il touchait.

« TaeMin. » Il soupira dans le baiser. Il rompit le baiser pendant quelques secondes avant de le reprendre.

JongHyun arracha la chemise du plus jeune et commença à embrassa son cou, il descendit vers son torse. Il sentait TaeMin frissonner. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Profitons de cela, d'accord ? »

TaeMin n'arrivait même pas à répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, il n'avait conscience que de la sensation des lèvres de JongHyun sur sa peau.

Ce dernier se débarrassa rapidement du reste de leurs vêtements avant de prendre le membre de TaeMin dans sa bouche. Le garçon sursauta de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Le plus vieux sourit.

TaeMin se mit à rougir. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main et ferma les yeux. Un sentiment de plaisir prit place en lui. Il voulait jouir, mais aucun son ne sortait.

JongHyun accéléra, provoquant des tremblements chez le plus jeune. « H-hyung- »

Quelques secondes plus tard, TaeMin vint dans la bouche de JongHyun. Ce dernier n'étant pas entièrement satisfait, il redressa TaeMin. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du plus jeune.

Sa main se dirigea vers l'entrée de TaeMin. Il enfouit un doigt à l'intérieur, surprenant le garçon. « H-hyung ! Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ? »

« Je te prépare. Chut, tu seras content de ce que je vais te faire. » déclara JongHyun contre les lèvres de TaeMin. Ce dernier se détendit un peu, jusqu'à sentir un deuxième doigt.

« Ah ! »

« Chut. » JongHyun eut un petit rire, suçant le cou de TaeMin. Il inséra un troisième doigt, mais il mordit le cou de TaeMin en même temps pour le distraire.

« H-hyung ! »

JongHyun eut un petit rire contre le cou de TaeMin. « Désolé. » marmonna-t-il. Il bougea ses doigts de plus en plus rapidement. Il le fit jusqu'à être sûr que TaeMin soit bien préparé. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre à l'entrée de TaeMin. Il l'embrassa doucement. « Tu vas sans doute trouver cela bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » demanda le garçon, la voix tremblante.

JongHyun sourit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de TaeMin. Sa langue explorant la bouche du garçon, il commença à pénétrer le plus jeune. Le blond sentit TaeMin gémir alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau. Il le pénétra lentement, il était si serré. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider plus. Il gémit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que JongHyun accélère. Profitant de la façon dont TaeMin gémissait son nom. Il sentit les mains du plus jeune sur ses épaules. Il utilisa une de ses mains pour tenir TaeMin tandis que l'autre saisissait le membre du plus jeune, le caressant au même rythme que les vas et vient à l'intérieur de TaeMin.

Ce dernier gémit plus fort, il sentait la fin approchée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de JongHyun. « H-hyung ! »

Le garçon se vida dans les mains du plus vieux et entre leurs deux torses. JongHyun continua de pénétrer TaeMin jusqu'à jouir à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de TaeMin. Ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que TaeMin ne se déplace légèrement. JongHyun s'allongea à côté du plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de TaeMin. « Sais-tu à quel point c'était difficile de te rejeter à chaque fois ? »

TaeMin sourit. Il ferma ses yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse de JongHyun. « Mmm, je parie que ça a été très dur. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » JongHyun eut un petit rire. « Mais ça valait le coup. »

TaeMin regarda et sourit à JongHyun. « Je t'aime, hyung. »

« Je t'aime aussi, _mon jeune maître_. » TaeMin eut un petit rire. JongHyun sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
